Forever and Ever
by Allisonnicolee
Summary: Takes place during the summer after Edward and Bella met. No problems with James and the gang, but other troubles lurk on the horizon. What will happen when an unseen horror forces Edward to choose life or death for Bella? Rated M for later sexual scenes.
1. Update

This Fanfiction is currently being rewritten by myself, the original author! I got four chapters in when I took a prolonged hiatus. I have new ideas for the story, however so please stay tuned, and don't forget to review/ follow for more updates!

-Allisonnicolee


	2. Chapter One

THIS FIC IS IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN. TO ALL THOSE WHO LIKED IT BEFORE, HOPEFULLY YOU WILL STILL LIKE IT NOW.

EPOV

I have been on this earth for 108 years now, and if one thing is for certain, I will never take another life.

When I was a young teen, around 13 or 14, all I thought about was enlisting in the army, fighting for my country, and making my parents proud. That all changed one day, though.

My friends and I were playing in the lake near our house. We had a contest to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest. I held the record at 38 seconds, and I was panting hard when my best friend said his turn was next. He plugged his nose and plunged under the dark, murky water. We all counted together. 10… 20… 30… 40! He beat my record! We all waited patiently for him to pop back up, gasping for air, and we'd all pat him on the back. After a minute, he still wasn't up. My other friend went under to look for him, and soon pulled up his limp body, blue lips, not breathing. We dragged him to shore, my friend pushing on his chest while another ran to get help. He made it to the hospital, and the doctors brought him back. He was never the same after that. He didn't hang out with us anymore, stayed inside, and sat in the dark, didn't talk or laugh.

I've seen how death can affect those around us. After that I stayed away from the lake. I didn't want to join the army anymore. I didn't want to kill anyone. I had never been as scared in my whole life as I was when I thought he wasn't going to make it back. My father didn't understand, though. As a boy back then, showing emotions like that was unusual, and frowned upon. It would be an honor to serve, he'd say.

My father got sick first, then my mother. My father died a week before I got sick. I was a wreck. How could death be so quick, yet so painful to everyone around it? It started with a cough, then I was in the hospital as well. My mother would hold my hand until she fell asleep. One night, I awoke in a cold sweat, only to hear my mother harshly whispering to one of the doctors under her breath. I couldn't hear what she said, but that was the last time I heard her or saw her again. I feel asleep that night and didn't wake up for three days.

My change was extremely difficult. I hated Carlisle. I hated myself. I hated the monster inside me who wanted to kill. One night, walking home alone, I heard a scream, and a woman was being attacked in an alley. I snapped the man's neck, then vanished into the night. The next day, it was all over the papers. He was a man with a wife and children, and a family who loved him. I swore that day that I would never kill again.

As our family grew, we gained knowledge of those around us. When we settled for the first time in Forks, we met the shapeshifters who controlled the area. They saw our golden eyes and Knew that we were not like others of our kind. We signed a treaty, stating that we would never harm a human being, and they would live peacefully with us. I had no problem making this treaty, and neither did anyone else in my family. They all held the same beliefs as me; a life should never be ended if not necessary. I knew the pain it caused. I would never make anyone feel that pain again.

_Present Day, April 25th_

BPOV

It was the last day of senior year. As a perk, we all graduated in late April, having finished all our requirements early. I left my last class as a high school student and ran to the parking lot, free at least! Standing at the beautifully shiny silver Volvo was none other than the love of my life, Edward. He looked so beautiful on this brightly overcast day. He wore a green short sleeve shirt and jeans and he smiled at me and lifted me into the air when I rant to him for a hug. He kissed the bottom of my chin, then my cheek, then my lips for what seemed like forever then he broke away from me and kissed me once on the forehead. By now, the other students were filing out of the building, and his siblings were making their way to the car.

Rosalie and Emmet had graduated last year, so they were away on another honeymoon somewhere in the Caribbean. Alice and Jasper, and in hand, slid into the backseat. Me and Edward got in from, hands clasped between the seats, as we sped off for their home.

"We're done!" Alice chirped from behind me

"Again…" Jasper drawled, smirking as they all laughed. I couldn't help but wonder if one day, I would be graduating again. Though I had never expressed these feelings to Edward, I hoped to never turn 19. I wanted to stay young with him forever, and be with him for the rest of my life. I simply laughed along with them. Now wasn't a good time to bring this up.

We hit a speed bump and I banged my head against the window by accident.

"Ah!" I clutched my hand to my head. Thankfully, no blood. There was, however, a searing pain, and an already noticeable bump sitting on my head. A headache split through my entire head, and I clutched my forehead in pain.

"Love, are you okay?" He placed his cool hand on my cheek and it felt amazing. I grabbed it and held it to the bump.

"That feels amazing. I'm sure I'll be ok once I ice it and take some meds" I smiled weakly at him and he smiled right back. We were back at his home now.

The other went right to Jaspers room. Edward stopped off in the bathroom to get me water and meds, then we made our way to his room.

I threw myself down in the bed, letting out a sigh of relief. I slid back and laid against the pillows. He sat down next to me and smiled, resting his hand on my forehead.

"Here," He pushed the meds and water at me "Take these now." I did as he said, then smiled

"How do you feel?"

"The same, for now. I'm sure I'll be better soon, though." I looked up at him "How are you, though? Today, you finished High School, again. How many times is that now?"

"Sixteen times"

"And how many times have you been to college?"

"Undergraduate? Twelve. And two doctorate programs, not to mention-"

I cut him off with a giggle and a kiss. We laid there for a little while, kissing, his hand sliding up my jean-clad leg. I still had a piercing headache, but I was okay none the less. He ended it after I tried to unbutton his shirt.

"How many times do you think I'll graduate?" I smiled up at him again.

"Excuse me?" he looked confused for a moment

"Well, you've graduated so many times already, just think…"

"Once, Bella. You'll graduate High School once." He looked very sternly at me for a moment, possibly getting on to what I was thinking about.

"Edward, haven't you ever thought about… you know… changing me? So I can become like you?"

He immediately turned stone cold and rigid. He sat straight up, gently shaking my hands off him, looking at me coldly.

"Isabella, I will never change you."

Tears came to my eyes for a moment as my worst nightmares were realized. I blinked a few times and a few droplets fell down my cheeks.

"Edward… do you not… want me? Forever?" I gasped a little, feeling a full on sob coming on.

He turned and saw my tears, and quickly pushed them away, kissing my forehead.

"No, Bella, no! I will always want you! I will always love you! But you don't understand. I will never take your life from you."

"It's not taking my life, Edward. I'd live forever, with you! Isn't that what you want?"

"I would never want this for you, Bella. I don't even want it for myself. I could never take your blood, take the life out of your eyes. You don't understand…" he trailed off and looked away.

"I want to be with you, forever. If you change me-"

"No, Bella, I already said, I will never change you. I could never do it. Think about Charlie, and Renee, and everyone that you love. You could so easily leave them? Many do not get a choice. Life is taken too quickly, without notice to anyone, and suddenly, it's gone. A small piece of light in the world, goes out, like a candle flame being blown out. I will not diminish the light you bring to this world. I've been blown out for a while now. I don't matter in this world. I'm not better dead or alive; it doesn't matter! But your life does. People care about you. I will not end your life."

I sighed and looked away from him, blinking a few tears again. "Edward, you won't be ending my life; don't you see? We could be together forever and ever, isn't that what you want?"

"Bella, you don't understand. The change… It doesn't always work. There is a chance that the body will reject the venom and be consumed by the fire. I've seen it happen before. The change happens as normal, then at the last second, the fire burns the person alive. Their heart stops, but their eyes neve open. The venom consumes their entire body in fire until all that is left is ash. It happened once, to a nomad I saw change his mate. He ended his life not soon after. Bella, your life is so important to me. If that were to ever happen… if you were to ever die, I would have to follow. I care so much about you…"

I had had no idea of this possible outcome. I gasped, and grabbed Edwards arm. He looked at me with sad, bronze eyes and a look of longing and mourning.

"I care about you too. I love you Edward. Please, you have to see my side…"

"No. No, Bella. I won't do it. End of discussion." He sighed, and got up and walked away. My headache was even worse now, and the tears returned. I curled up under the covers, and in a sad and defeated mood, I feel asleep to the thought of him.

In the dream, I saw myself, old, wrinkled skin, glassy eyes, dull grey hair. And he was there and he was 17 and beautiful, just as he always had been. Just as he always would be. I had been wrong before. This was my worst nightmare.

_**What do you think? Please review to tell me what you want to see next! **_


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Carlisle, you have to promise me."

"I've already made a promise to the Quileute's, my son. I will never take another human life."

"You don't understand… she has the idea already inside her. I can tell, she is determined to be changed. I can't do it, Carlisle, you know I can't. And I know that soon, she will be upset and turn to you. But you cannot give in. Death is a horrible thing. Nature must take its turn. I cannot end her life and I hope that you will not either."

"She is your mate, my son. I will do as you wish."

BPOV

April 29th

Even though our last day was a few days ago, today was our graduation. Alice came over to help me get ready; she got me a beautiful dress (and I didn't want to know how much it had cost…) did my makeup very subtly, and put big curls into my hair. She looked beautiful too, as usual.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy for you! I can't believe you're already graduating high school!" She jumped in happiness, fluffing my hair and adding a little hairspray. She handed me a tube of lip-gloss to put on.

"You know" she smirked at me with a side eye "I remember when you first started at Forks. All the guys though you were gorgeous! They just had to have you!"

"Ahh..." I laughed a little and looked away. It made me uncomfortable when she would talk like that. She knew I was uncomfortable with attention and only had eyes for Edward.

"I'm so happy I found Edward. I don't know what my life would be like without him…" I trailed off, remembering when I first met him. He was so beautiful, and so out of my league. The idea that we would ever be together was not even in my mind. I would never imagine he'd fall for me.

"Ok, I'm going to go tell Charlie that we're headed to the school now. He'll meet us there later." She squealed and smiled and ran down the stairs. I stopped for a minute to look at myself in the mirror.

The dress she had chosen for me was white, and hit just below the knee. It was flowy and beautiful, and she made me look perfect for the evening. My gown and hat were also white, all the girls wore white and the guys wore blue gowns. She also gave me sandals with jewels and baby wedges, to ensure I wouldn't fall walking across the stage. I couldn't help but smile. Even if this part of my life was ending, a new part was just going to begin.

My Head started pounding again, the spot where I had hit it the other day still presently bulging and tender. I had had a bad headache the past few days from it. I took more meds for the pain, and went down stairs.

Alice drove fast to the school, and we made it there twenty minutes before the ceremony. There, we were united with Edward and Jasper. I gasped when I saw him.

He look as beautiful as ever. His hair looked like he had tried to tame it, but failed. He ran a hand through it and smiled at me with his white teeth all bared. He looked totally inviting and dazzling. His gown was open, exposing a white shirt and black pants, along with a blue tie that matched his gown. It was also his favorite color, and was slowly becoming mine too. He looked perfect; too good for me.

"Hello Beautiful" He kissed me on the forehead and I giggled, reaching up and pressing my lips to his.

"Hello, Edward. You look very handsome this evening." I wrapped a hand around his tie and felt how silky the material was.

"I only dull in comparison to you." He smiled at me again and kissed my cheek. Just then, Mrs. Cope ran in, saying everyone needed to get in their places. I was much farther back than Edward, but as we proceeded in, he turned around and winked at me.

We filed into the dark auditorium in unison, then took our seats at the front. After the usual formalities, they began to call names. A…B…C… Cullen. Alice went first, then Edward graced the stage, walking across and getting his diploma. The principal didn't seem surprised by his cold hand, probably because he had been shaking so many hands that night. He looked out into the crowd to find me, and smiled at me again. He must know how much I love his smile.

Soon it was my turn. I walked as gracefully as I could across the stage, and after receiving my diploma, I looked out to see Charlie, tears in his eyes, camera in hand, smiling at me and giving me the thumbs up.

I guess I realize now what Edward meant when we talked the other day. I was all Charlie had, and he loved me so much. What would happen if I were to die in some "freak" accident, and never come home to him? Who would he have then? Who would cook for him? He would have no one to love. It was selfish of me to want this for myself. As badly as I wanted to be with Edward forever, Charlie would always be there, needing me and loving me. The though made me teary eyes, and I wiped it away quickly and smiled. Then, I noticed frantic hands waving in the air near Charlie's head.

It was Renee! How had she made it here for this? How had I not known? A huge smile spread across my face, and I exited the stage as they called for the next person.

The ceremony was over soon, and I pushed my way to my mom and dad. My mother took me into his embrace quickly, as she cried tears of joy for me. I hadn't seen her in almost two years, and I couldn't believe she was here now.

"Mom! Wat are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me?" I hugged her even harder then pulled away to look at her face. She wiped a stray tear from my cheek

Just then, Edward and Alice were coming over to us. Jasper had promptly left, not wanting to cause any trouble or any scenes.

"Alice planned the whole thing! She told me about it a month ago, got me great deals on tickets, and a great deal on a hotel nearby! Couldn't miss my only daughter's only graduation!" She smiled at me again, and kissed my cheek.

Now to Charlie. He wanted to look strong, like he hadn't been crying, but I could tell.

"My baby girl" he wrapped me in a hug "I can't believe you're graduating. Soon college, then what? You won't need me anymore. Probably won't even remember me…"

"Oh Charlie, stop! I'll always remember you! You'll always be my dad. I love you, dad." I hugged him again and felt the tears in my eyes. My thoughts from before were rushing back. I could never leave Charlie like that.

We all walked outside to the cars, where Charlie was parked.

"Ok, Bella, Its time for your graduation gift!"

"Ugh, mom, I said no presents! You know how I feel about presents!"

"Well, you should know that this present is from me and Charlie… and Alice helped out a little too!"

Charlie made a huffing sound, making me think he didn't like this plan all that much.

"You… and Edward… are going to come to Florida for a long weekend with me and Phil! Isn't that going to be fun?"

I wasn't expecting that, but I was suddenly filled with excitement. I missed being with my mom. I missed the heat. I couldn't wait to be with her for a little while.

"Oh my gosh, Mom, you didn't! I can't believe it!" I hugged her again, the let her go to look at Edward

"You're coming too?" I was excited and hopeful

"Of course. I'd love to meet your step dad and see the Sun for a little while" He winked at me, then put his arm around my shoulder.

"The flight leaves tomorrow morning!" Renee burst out, clapping her hands together

"Wow, that a little last minute!"

"Dint worry, Bella," Alice chimed in "I already packed a bag. And you're going to sleep over with me tonight so we can get ready!"

"Are you sure?" I looked at both my parents, who seemed to approve.

I hugged Charlie again, and he wished me a safe trip. Then Edward put his hand around my shoulders again and kissed my hair, squeezing my gently to him.

In twelve hours, Edward and I would be on a plane to Florida together. I couldn't wait!


End file.
